my little winx
by eparise
Summary: The winx are the main ponies but are still girls. Tecna and Stella horns Bloom and Aisha nothing Musa and Flora wings and their boyfriends are what they are.


Once upon a time, in the magical land of Alfea, there were two regal sisters who rule together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects... All the different types of people. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The people relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. one fateful day, the younger sister refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked woman of darkness... Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. reluctant, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to human... The Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of The Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister and banished her permanently on the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon. And harmony has been maintained in Alfea for generations since.

Tecna: "Hmm, Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before, but where?" She said to herself, sitting in the grass, with a book. She got up and stated to walk back home, as she going on, she heard some someone call me by her nickname, she looked up to see Amy, Gigi, and Mia.

Amy: "There you are, Tecna. Jean is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You want to come?" She asked with a little hope her eyes.

Tecna: "Oh, sorry girls. I got a lot of studying to catch up on." She just walked passed them and she heard Gigi say to her friends.

Gigi: "Does that girl do anything except study?"

Mia: "I think she's more interested in books than friends." Tecna didn't care what they said because she only had one thing on her mind.**  
**

Tecna: "I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony." A hour later she was back home. she open the door and heard a sound. "Spike, boys, where are you?" The boys walked in, Helia and Riven Flew near her, Brandon and Timmy walked over with their horns like hers, Sky and Nabu ran over being the funny boys they are, and she saw her little dragon sitting on the floor. "Oh, there you are. quick someone find me that old copy of 'predictions and Prophecies'. What's that for?" Pointing to something on Spike's tail. **(hi, I'm not doing the whole name: thing from this point on)**

Well... It was a gift for Jean, but..." Spike said as a teddy bear fell out.

"Yea, we were thought it would be fun to go." Said Nabu.

"Oh, guys you know we don't have time for that sort of thing. Tecna said using her magic to find the book.

"But we're on a break." Sky said, but Tecna didn't listen, all the boys rolled their eyes and started to look for the book.

"It's over here." Timmy called on top of a ladder, Tecna used her magic to bring the book to her. Tecna walked over to the desk and open the book.

"Here it is, Elements of Harmony. See Mare in the Moon?" She said, reading from the book.

"Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old fairy tale." Helia said. Tecna looked more in the book for Mare in the Moon.

"Aha! The Mare in the Moon-myth from olden times, a powerful woman who wanted to rule Alfea, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the 1,000th year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal. Boys, Spike! Do you know what this mean?" They shook their heads no, Tecna handed Spike a pen and paper. "Take a note, please, to the princess. My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of magic had led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster."

"Hold on. Preci- preci-" Spike said trying to spell it, but couldn't.

"Threshold." Tecna tried.

"Thre-"

"Ugh! That something really bad is about to happen." Spike wrote that down. "For, you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is, in fact, Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Alfea and bring with her eternal night. Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response, your faithful student, Tecna." She said. "Now, send it."

uh, I don't know, Tecna. Princess Faragonda is a little busy getting ready for the summer sun celebration. And it's like the day after tomorrow." Spike told her and the boy nodded.

Tecna put the book back and said, "That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!" Spike rolled his eyes, but sent the note.

"There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath..." Spike said.

Tecna said, "Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me." Spike then belch, a note pop out, and Riven took it.

"_My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely._" Riven reading in a odd voice, Tecna nodded with the letter. " _...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old_ books!" Tecna gasp and the boys had their hands near their mouths to hold in their laughing.

**(1 Hour later)**

Tecna, the boys, and spike were all on their to a new town and Riven was reading the letter again. "_My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Magix. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!_" Tecna just sighed.

Timmy put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" Tecna then smiled.

"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return." She said and the boys rolled their eyes.

"Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" Helia asked.

Tecna rolled her eyes, saying, "She _said_ to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Alfea does not rest on me making friends." They finally made it to Magix and got a move on to check on the preparations.

"Maybe the people in Magix have interesting things to talk about." a girl in a pink shirt with a blue bodice and blue hearts at the waist with one strap at the top of her shoulder and one strap below her shoulder. She wears a blue necklace with pearls and a blue ribbon. She wears a blue skirt with above the knee pink socks and blue wrinkled boots. With long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. Walked over near Tecna and the others, and Nabu added, "Come on, Tecna, just try!" Tecna walked closer to the girl.

"Um... hello?" Tecna said, but all the did was gasp and ran away. "Well, that was interesting all right." Walking away.

**(20 minuets** **later)**

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres." Spike said.

"Yeehaw!" They all look at where the voice came from and saw a girl with dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown/black hair and cerulean eyes. Wearing a blue jumpsuit with a purple shirt and knee-length high-heeled boots. She started to do a flip, kick the tree in midair and flip back to the ground.

Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Tecna. This is Nabu, Sky, Timmy, Brandon, Helia, Riven, and Spike"

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Tecna, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm applejack, but I like to be called Aisha. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!

"Friends? Actually, I'm here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" Tecna asked her.

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?" Aisha asked.

"Yes!" Nabu said fast.

"As long as it doesn't take too long..." Tecna said wanting to leave, Aisha started to ring a triangle

"Soup's on, everybody!" She yelled and a lot of people came. "Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?"

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry-" Tecna tried to leave, but to late.

" This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... [deep breath] Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith." Aisha said really fast, putting a lot of food near us. "Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!"

"Wow, big family." Nabu said.

"Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." Tecna said, about to walk off.

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" Apple bloom said, with big little kids eyes.

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..." Tecna told the little girl, there was a lot of disappointed sighs from the Apple family and Nabu. "...fine." Then everyone cheered.


End file.
